Sequal to: No Name II
by bakaraHyugamaki
Summary: One of the triplets has cancer, but which one?. Kakashi bumps into Sasuke and tells him. What does he tell Sasuke?. In return of something sad, something special and exciting appears. How's Naruto feeling?. Will Sasuke return?. What's the special and exciting thing or someone?. Who become Naruto's lover?. So many questions but the answers are in the story. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Writer: sorry for updating so late 3. I had trouble with coming up with some brilliant ideas.

Naruto: soo..

Writer: I don't own Naruto~

Sasuke: I OWN NARUTO!

writer: no Sasuke. No. Naruto's ass belongs to you but Kishimoto created you both so you both belong to him.

Sasuke: Hn!.

Note: this chapter contains a lot of KakaNaru and SasuNaru X3.

* * *

..::Chapter One::..

Two weeks after Naruto had the opportunity to take his babies home he had found out that his baby girl, Kushina has cancer. He began to stay awake all night, watching his babies sleep with depression growing inside and bottling it up every time some one came round to see him or the babies or Kakashi. A few days later Kakashi decided to do something about Naruto and his depression. Your probably wondering what he did, aren't you?. Well the answer to that is, he went to visit Sasuke.

Sasuke and Kakashi stood in front of each other. Eyes staring into eyes. Both expressionless faces as the wind howled, the leaves lifting off the ground and floating in the wind. "What do you want?" the Uchiha asked as half-hearted as ever. "It's not I want". "Hn'', just as Sasuke turned around a clone appeared behind him ''!..''. "Listen first!" Kakashi warned. Sasuke stared at Kakashi as if saying get on with it and tell me, the Hatake stared at Sasuke for a moment thinking _'should I tell_ him?..'. He sighed out loud. "Well I guess it what I want but I'm just looking out for my students''.

One of the Uchiha's eyebrows arched. ''I'm taking a quest'', "go on.." he began to get inpatient. "If you make Naruto happy again, I promise we'll leave you alone and stop chasing after you'' the Hatake suggested, Sasuke nodded whilst wondering 'isn't he already happy?. His got kids, what more could he ask for?. It's a trap!'.

''No''. ''Haa?!. You really are... scum'', a smirk formed on Kakashi's face as he turned around, folding his arms. ''Oh well. I'll make him mine, his got the perfect ass and his sure to make a perfect lover'' and started to walk until he heard the sound of the chidori. CHIDORI!, within seconds Sasuke fired up a chidori, a black chidori!.

'So now he gets serious' his sensei thought as he also fired up a Chidori and turned around to face Sasuke, saying ''You don't deserve him''. Just hearing that sentence Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he lunged forward, moving his arm forward. Just as the Uchiha could hit him with his Chidori, Kakashi jumped into the tree, landing on a thick branch thinking 'if I don't leave.. his sure to kill me'.

Back at Konoha hospital in a room, Naruto sat there holding his baby girl in his arms. Tears strolled down the Uzumaki's cheeks as he stared into pure ocean blue shiny eyes. Her breathing is slow and you could hear it. The colour in her eyes is slowly fading away as her heart beat becomes slower every hour. He knows. He knows that she's close, so very close to passing away and slipping into death. He sniffled as it started to snow heavily outside, the sky turning dark and moon starting to shine into the room.

Kakashi teleported back to his own.

Tsunade walked into the room with Sakura following her asking ''how is she?'' though they didn't get an answer as expected.

* * *

Writer: So I'm going to end it here for the fist chapter because I have something special planned for the next chapter and I thank all my fans for there reviews. I have found my beta but it's complicated at the moment and well.. his also my boyfriend so.. haha. Keep reviewing.

Sakura: Well that's a very small chapter..

Writer: ~twitch~ SHUT UP!.


	2. Chapter 2

Writer: Okay so that was a short chapter, sorry.

sakura: you should be!.

Writer: ~twitch~!..

* * *

..::Previous Chapter::..

Back at Konoha hospital in a room, Naruto sat there holding his baby girl in his arms. Tears strolled down the Uzumaki's cheeks as he stared into pure ocean blue shiny eyes. Her breathing is slow and you could hear it. The colour in her eyes is slowly fading away as her heart beat becomes slower every hour. He knows. He knows that she's close, so very close to passing away and slipping into death. He sniffled as it started to snow heavily outside, the sky turning dark and moon starting to shine into the room.

Kakashi teleported back to his own.

Tsunade walked into the room with Sakura following her asking ''how is she?'' though they didn't get an answer as expected.

..::Chapter Two::..

Sakura stood next to Naruto, who is holding Kushina in his arms still. The babies breathing is slow and soft however he could feel that her heart beat is slow as the snow still fell from the sky. The Haruno smiled softly as she saw Kushina and commented ''she very beautiful, Naruto'' with a small giggle at the end of her sentence. '_Yeah... She even get a chance to live a life..._' the blonde thought sadly as he continued to stare at his baby girl. Tsunade sighed heavily before speaking out ''Naruto. Go home, your eyes are turning red from the lack of sleep your having'' whilst making her way over to her over to Naruto.

Sasuke sprinted through the woods, jumping from tree branch into another tree, then into another tree until he came to the walls of Konoha's village however as he got closer to the village, he could sense Naruto's chakra. He didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. The Uchiha's eyes flashed sharingan as he quickly transformed himself into a black cat and sneaked into the village then made his way to Naruto's chakra as quickly as possible.

Naruto handed his baby girl over to Tsunade. Just as she turned around, her body fell limp and really lite. Her eyes widened, and she froze. Sakura started at Tsunade. ''Tsunade-sama..'' the cherry blossom Haruno called out, quietly but got no reply so she walked up to the godaime who is staring at Kushina with wide eyes still as tears strolled down her cheeks. Sakura blinked then stared at the baby and caught on... then her eyes saddened however '_Naruto..._' was all she could think about. A tear strolled down the Haruno's cheek before turning around.

''NARUTOO!'' the Uchiha shouted as he sprinted down corridors, searching each and every room on the first floor but... Naruto wasn't on the first floor. So, he sprinted to the second floor and continued to search for his blood as he could still feel the dobe's chakra.

''Naruto...'' Sakura whispered as Naruto broke down in front of her, the godaime and his baby girl who had just died. A few second's after Naruto's break down, Sakura started crying. Tsunade slowly walked out of the room, holding Kushina whilst thinking '_I'll make sure we give you a proper funeral..._'. The Haruno didn't know what do.. or think.. she didn't how to help her blonde friend. Her mind raced with questions as her inner self told her to reassure her blonde friend that everything will be okay but... she couldn't say that because she didn't if everything would or ever will be. The pink haired medical ninja just hugged her best friend.

''NARUTOO!'' Sasuke shouted louder as he ran down the corridor on the second floor but stopped as he saw a large women walking out of a patients room, crying whilst holding a baby. In a split second, he realized that the women was the Godaime, hokage of the village. Tsunade's blood boiled as soon as she saw the wanted Uchiha walking towards her, ''where's Naruto?'' he asked. ''Why would you care?!'' she spat with hatred in her tone of voice. The raven lost his patience with the women and quickly glanced at the baby, ''what's wrong with the baby?''. ''Died of cancer...'' was her mumbled reply. ''...'' He didn't reply, not because he felt sorry but because he spotted that the dead baby has his skin tone, black hair and the same whisker marks on her cheeks that Naruto has so he figured that Naruto must be in that room or at least the mother of this dead baby that lays limp in the hokage's arms. He quickly rushed past her and into the room that she walked out of.

* * *

Writer: And we end it there for today xD. Whilst I was away I was writing out the 3rd and 4th chapters. still on the 4th I think, whelp until next time xD

Sakura: KAMI!. It's a small chapter!.


	3. Chapter 3

Writer: Okay so there is a lot of drama in this chapter xD. Enjoy!.

* * *

..::Chapter Three::..

''S-Sasuke!'' the blonde gasped as he realized that Sasuke was here at the hospital and hugging him, ''ssh. I'm here Naruto'' the Uchiha silenced him with a deep and passionate kiss. Sakura was still in shock that Sasuke was in front of her and kissing Naruto which caused her to suddenly faint and land on the hospital bed behind her.

**~ The next morning ~**

Naruto's eyes slowly started to open as the sun shined into the room, ''heavy..'' the blonde muttered lowly as something heavy is lying on top him then suddenly, visions from last clouded his mind. '..I... had... s-sex... with... ''S-sasuke..'' he whispered the Uchiha's name again without knowing, his face immediately turned dark red and flusht. ''MINATO!'' he immediately jumped up causing Sasuke to roll off of the bed and on to the a loud 'THUD'!.

''Grr!'' the Uchiha sat up, with his mongekyou sharingan flickering as his head hurt but he pushed away pain as his mongekyou sharingan faded away. ''Where are my clothes?!'' the blonde fumed as he rummaged around the room for his clothes, ''there in the wash!'' the Uchiha fumed back. ''oh..'' was all the blonde could think of as a reply. The Uchiha stood up, sighing loudly as he gave Naruto some spare clothes of his own whilst saying ''here, you can keep these''. Happily, Naruto accepted the Uchiha's clothes without a fuss and started to get dressed though the raven ended up helping the blonde with putting on the Katana.

''Ah.. uhmm... Sasuke?'' the blonde asked nervously. ''Yes, dobe'' he grinned. ''Teme!. Uhm... were are we?'', ''simple, were at the Uchiha manor...'' was the Uchiha expressionless answer. ''Right...OH KAMI!. TELL ME YOU USED PROTECTION LAST NIGHT!'' Naruto's mood turned from nervous into panicking and fast, ''no... why?''. Naruto's world to live died as he mentally slapped himself in the face as he mumbled ''please tell me your joking''. ''Naruto. I never joke and why does it matter?''. Naruto gritted his teeth as he shouted ''BECAUSE I CAN HAVE BABIES YOU BASTARD!''.

Sasuke blinked before bursting out laughing ''good one Naruto''. ''I'm not joking...'' he pouted, ''Dah!. KAMI I SWEAR IF I'M PREGNANT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!'' he immediately flailed whilst fuming. The Uchiha immediately stopped laughing. The two ninjas remained quiet for a few minutes until Naruto decided to leave, saying ''I... got to go home..'' until Sasuke quickly took Naruto's hand ''wait!. I mean... uhh... that is uhm... if your serious.. we'll have to talk about this. Without arguing'' he then quickly looked away, hiding a very faint blush. The blonde nodded before teleporting back to Kakashi's house.

''Oh Naruto. Welcome back'' both the Hatake and Umino smiled as they was both holding mini Iruka and Minato. Naruto sulked inside as his hips badly hurt thinking 'we really did a lot last night...', ''Dah!. I don't wanna think of him!'' the blonde fumed, turning red as he did not realize that he said that out loud until Kakashi asked ''who?''. ''Huh!. Oh... uhm... n-no one..'' his sweat dropped.

''Wheres that brat!'' Tsunade fumed loudly as she slammed her fists on her desk, hard and very loud. ''Tsunade-sama... Why don't you just teleport him here...'' Shizune's sweat dropped as Tsunade glared at her before making a hand seal and teleported Naruto into the office. ''What do you want, grandma?'' the blonde asked rather annoyed until Tsunade grabbed him by the collar shouting ''how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me grandma!'' then she immediately let go as Naruto replied ''but. Your like a grandma'' smiling sweetly as the sun shined on him.

''Anyways... I want to tell you be very careful, Sasuke was in the hospital last night. I don't know why but, his after you. Other than that, how are you feeling?'' she smiled as she at her desk. ''Well... I know he was at the hospital last night, and... well.. my hips hurt badly and.. I'm a bit.. upset and a little bit frightened with what happened at the hospital yesterday'' he admitted, ''what do you mean your hips hurt and also how do you know he was here?'' she asked as she felt her blood boil inside. ''Well..'' he began the quietly continued ''we had... uhmm.. I mean we made... love...'although I think he hates me'...'', 'oh boy...' Shizune thought whilst her sweat dropped when she felt Tsunade's temper rise and fast. ''FETCH ME THAT UCHIHA SEX ADDICT!'' Tsunade roared as she pointed at Naruto. ''H-hai!'' he dashed out of her office as if his life depended on it and ended up at the Uchiha manor.

Naruto sighed as he walked into the Uchiha manor whispering ''Sasuke'' and blinked as he was pinned against the wall with a deep passionate kiss then broke the kiss after a minuet or two for the need of air, panting. ''You took too long'' he stared into the blondes eyes, ''ah uhm..'' he looked away completely flushed then continued ''uhm.. w-well.. Tsunade teleported me to her office as soon as I got to Kaka-sensei's house and we-well... she asked how I was after saying that you was in the hospital last night searching for me and she said that she had no idea why~'' the Uchiha cut off the blonde asking ''what did you tell her?'' with a little bit of demanding in his voice as he nibbled his blondes neck. ''Ah. I-I told her the truth about uhmm.. that we did... you know and that my hips hurt...''. ''What did she say next?'' the Uchiha began to suck at the love bites on Naruto's neck that did that last night, ''aah. She said.. now I'm going to say her edzact words which her 'fetch me that Uchiha sex addict'...''. A smirk performed on the raven's face as he put the blonde of his shoulders and teleported to the godaime's office.

As soon as Sasuke was in the office the godaime punched him though he had to quickly dodge it since Naruto was still over his own shoulder.

* * *

Writer: Hmn. Please review.


End file.
